


The mother crow and father fire

by orphan_account



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The mother crow and father fire
Relationships: Djura/The Hunter (Bloodborne), Eileen the Crow/Original Character(s), Eileen the crow/djura
Kudos: 1





	The mother crow and father fire

I am still attempting to post this but it won't let me post it so give me.a moment


End file.
